


Saint Monica's

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Waiting for a Roar [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Accidental Scenting, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Based on a Tumblr Post, Inspired by Music, Inspired on Midnight City by M83, M/M, Omega Harley Keenker, Omega Peter Parker, True Mates, or More like Boarding School AU, soft feminization, you should listen to it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: "...por supuesto que el idiota de Tony Stark se olvidaría de los trámites referentes al internado y simplemente se iría con las manos cargadas."





	Saint Monica's

**Saint Monica’s**

_The Midnight City_

 

Peter se relajó de lleno en el sofá, tomando quizás más espacio del necesario, pero si consideraba el lugar donde se encontraba, poco importaba, estaba en su derecho y más. Una sonrisa diminuta se formaba en su rostro y sus mejillas se encendían de calor ajeno a causa de la bebida que venía ingiriendo desde hace una hora; Harley le había abandonado unos quince minutos atrás con la excusa de buscarse una bebida nueva.

Los gritos a su espalda le hicieron sentirse abrumado y contento al mismo tiempo, soltó una risita espumosa y reposó  el mentón por encima del respaldar del sillón para poder contemplar con facilidad la escena que se deslumbraba frente a sus ojos. Un partido de _beer pong_ se estaba tornando serio, las apuestas estaban hechas y horas de trabajo comunitario estaban en disputa. Los cantos de victoria no se hicieron esperar y Peter soltó una carcajada desde el fondo de su estómago al encontrar el rostro ganador de Harley. Su compañero de cuarto era realmente un diablillo. Cuando la habitación comenzó a darle vueltas, Peter supo que era hora de irse a su habitación.

De paso por la cocina devoró la mitad de una pizza abandonada y dos vasos de jugo de naranja caliente y el aire frío de la noche le ayudó a despejar los sentidos; la música se escuchaba aun en la entrada de la casa de fraternidad, pero escasas eran las posibilidades de que alguno de los guardias de seguridad les reclamase por el estruendo, siempre y cuando no creasen disturbios en el aula de los directores y profesores del internado.

El _Saint Monica_ era conocido como el internado predilecto. Perfectos omegas y perfectos compañeros de vida en sociedad.

Era bien sabido e infundado el prestigio que precedía la institución, debido a su arduo trabajo en distintas ramas: artes, ciencia, sociología y tecnología. Los jóvenes formados en el Santa Mónica eran verdaderos ejemplos para la sociedad. A lo largo del año el internado trabajaba en distintas galas, caridades y otros eventos para la colecta de donativos y dedicarlos a distintas acciones, fundaciones o trabajos propios; muchos de los estudiantes trabajaban en sucursales del instituto, siendo el reflejo del mismo. Y debajo de todo aquel esplendor, buenos modales y rectado comportamiento, se encontraban noches como aquella.

Todos disfrutaban del secretismo aunque más bien fuese como un secreto a voces. A una semana antes de todo gran evento planificado por la directiva de la institución, las fraternidades y diversos grupos escolares organizaban _las escapadas_. Habían comenzado como una simple velada donde los estudiantes se podían relajar debido al constante estrés al que se enfrentaban al organizar tan meticulosos y pulcros eventos; todos sabían lo mucho que significaba para la reputación del Santa Mónica el que sus estudiantes estuviesen a la altura de las expectativas y más.

Ahora se trataba de grandes ritos de iniciación a comiendo de año para los nuevos ingresados, las pequeñas mentes que jamás se imaginaron lo que significaba vivir en un sitio como el Santa Mónica e incursiones en el mundo para sus egresados. Perfectos omegas. Perfectas almas gemelas destinados a ser queridos y venerados.

La absoluta gloria era poder encontrar  a su compañero ideal.

Peter trastabilló en la puerta y cayó sentado sobre las escalinatas de la entrada principal de la casa, una risa explosiva e involuntaria escapó de sus labios y se llevó las manos al rostro avergonzado. Suspiró cansado y alzó el rostro al cielo, gracias a las luces de los faroles todavía encendidos y tan cerca de la acera, era incapaz de reconocer las estrellas que estaba seguro brillaban por encima de su cabeza; era tan diferente a la zona de los establos. El sol solía tardar más tiempo en esconderse y las noches parecían hacerse más largas de aquel lado del internado, era por ello que Peter prefería permanecer junto a los animales y ayudar a los cuidadores en sus ratos libres. Él no era gran amante de las celebraciones pero entendía de la necesidad por las noches de libertad; lo que le sorprendía es que tal parecía que ellos no eran los únicos.

Era imposible que la directiva, administradores y cuerpo de profesores no supieran lo que sucedía unas cuadras más debajo de su vecindad, y aun así lo permitían.

Peter estaba preocupado. Las pocas horas de sueño anudadas a las largas horas de preparación y clases de etiqueta extras comenzaban a causar mella en su salud; había tenido que comenzar a cubrir su rostro con matices de maquillaje puesto que las obscuras bolsas bajo sus ojos se estaban volviendo imposibles de esconder detrás de los anteojos. Pero eso no era lo único que le inquietaba, claro que no.

Lo que le desequilibraba en su mayoría eran las expectativas. El muchacho sabía que Ben y May lo habían inscritos porque sabían de su potencial y eran fervientes creyentes de que Peter estaba destinado a grandes cosas; pero a dos años y medio de su estadía en el internado y todavía había sido incapaz  siquiera de iniciar un ciclo.

Las razones por las que el Santa Mónica organizaba tales veladas era para dar conocer a sus estudiantes, podían considerarse como debuts a la sociedad y con un solo objetivo: llamar la atención de posibles pretendientes que estuviesen dispuestos a cuidar de ellos; la mayoría de los egresados del instituto no tardaban más de tres años en contraer matrimonio. Peter se encontraba ciertos periodos soñando despierto, pensando en la posibilidad de llamar a alguien su alfa, alguien que esté dispuesto a ver por él y de igual manera aceptase a Peter en su vida como un pilar importante, alguien a quien amar.

Muy a su pesar, sus sueños era solamente eso, sueños.

Él podía escuchar los cuchicheos y las conversaciones acalladas cuando se escondía al final de los pasillos, Peter era uno de los pocos alumnos que no había logrado presentarse aún. Era demasiado torpe, le costaba concentrarse en ciertas tareas y en otras se enfocaba de tal manera que perdía la noción del tiempo. Sus profesores le brindaban palabras de apoyo pero Peter era consciente de las palmadas condescendientes en su espalda. Y a sus preocupaciones ahora se le añadía la posibilidad de que Tony Stark apareciese en el internado. Si, el genio, millonario, filántropo y mujeriego señor Stark parecía estar en la lista de invitados del evento y además de verse interesado en encontrar un omega que le hiciese compañía, quizás, —probablemente— haría una visita al internado. ¿Cómo la información se había filtrado? Peter no tenía la más mínima idea. 

 

* * *

 

Tal parecía que la noticia de Tony Stark haciendo acto de aparición en el internado había sido cierta, puesto que, aun cuando Peter no había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarle, si había sido capaz de divisar un ostentoso automóvil en la entrada de la institución. Después de terminar sus labores en los establos, salió camino a su habitación con una manzana extra y el cabello más revuelto de lo normal debido a los toques cariñosos de los mayores; estaba emocionado de ver a Harley y hablarle de la posibilidad que el señor Stark si estuviese en la escuela. Aunque sus ánimos se vieron abatidos al darse cuenta que Harley ya se encontraba vestido en su uniforme y no todavía en pijamas a medio dormir como solía presentarse cada mañana. Harley había recibido una carta por parte de la dirección que lo excusaba de sus actividades puesto que tenía una visita.

—¿Una visita? —Inquirió Peter curioso, le llamaba la atención puesto que Harley no solía tener visitas. Si muchas llamadas telefónicas, en su mayoría a entradas horas de la noche, pero eso nunca parecía ser un problema. A lo que Harley le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Tony viene a verme. —La sorpresa  debió ser obvia en sus facciones puesto que Harley rio divertido al tiempo que se arreglaba la chaqueta y decidía por olvidar la corbata. —¿Quién crees que confirmó el rumor sobre Stark, Pete? —El rubio tomó su mochila y salió luego de dedicarle una sonrisa. Peter se sintió extrañamente herido por el comentario.

A media tarde Peter se encontraba ayudando en la biblioteca, los últimos retoques para el gran baile del fin de semana.

El sol se reflejó en los ventanales, una de las cosas que más le gustaban del internado era lo amplio de los ventanales  que dejaban entrar la brisa frio del otoño y los rayos solares se negaban a morir hasta pasada la tarde. Peter se paseaba por los pasillos danzando silencioso a la música en sus oídos. Se había tenido que cambiar el uniforme luego de un accidente con pinturas, cintas y escarcha y claro estaba, su mala suerte no terminó allí; su camisa blanca se había manchado de café de regreso de la cafetería, por lo que escondía la evidencia al subir el corte de su falta a su cintura, la mancha obscura de la plancha que todavía no se había querido borrar desde hace una semana le hizo optar por un lazo con los colores emblemáticos de la escuela y para compensar sus piernas al descubierto, había robado una de las chaquetas de Harley que le cubría extra y le llegaba debajo de las rodillas.

 

* * *

 

Harley se reía a carcajadas en su habitación, el rostro de Tony era suficiente para hacerle saber que aquella visita al instituto había sido inútil. No que Harley no apreciara le hecho que el mayor estuviese allí, con él. Harley sabía lo ocupado que Tony estaba y las esporádicas pero cálidas llamadas telefónicas a horas endemoniadas solo le alegraban el tiempo en Santa Mónica; él había disfrutado del pánico que se había sembrado en el instituto luego de que se hubiese confirmado el hecho de que Tony _si_ estaba en Santa Mónica. Muchos no le habían creído la noche anterior.

Por lo que encontrarse con el genio desde temprano le pareció agradable. No podía negar que se había sorprendido al descubrir que los rumores eran ciertos; tal parece que Tony estaba en la necesidad de encontrar un omega, los medios ya no se daban abasto de sus escapadas ni de los esporádicos encuentros con Pepper —ya no les creían ser parte de una verdadera relación—, y Hayle no se quería imaginar lo que sucedería cuando la prensa se enterase de su existencia; casi podía leer los titulares idiotas. _«¿Hijo legítimo de Stark?», «Heredero al trono. Stark Industries el legado.»_

Así que enterarse que la visita al internado no era solo una cobertura, publicidad falsa pero más bien una necesidad, si le había sorprendido. Lo que le divertía en demasía era lo idiota que era el alfa y lo extrañamente romántico  que era su punto de vista en toda la situación. Harley había esperado por momentos que Tony escogiese al primer candidato que cruzase la puerta una vez que la directora le hizo saber de sus mejores prospectos; pero con una sola mirada al ceño levemente fruncido del mayor, Harley supo que nadie sería escogido aquella tarde.

Por su parte, Tony encontraba sutil y entrañable que Harley se divirtiese a su costa, el hombre estaba cansado, había pasado gran parte del día conversando con jóvenes prometedores; una camada de niños y niñas preciosos y ansiosos de complacerle se extendía por los pasillos, todos dispuestos a cumplir una sola meta. Si bien había llegado a Santa Mónica con la idea de llevarse a alguien entre sus brazos, la realidad parecía ser otra. Nadie era capaz de cautivarle hasta que dio un giro equivocado en un pasillo.

Tony tenía la intención de regresar a la habitación de Harley cuando sus pies decidieron llevarle por el camino equivocado haciéndole llegar hasta la biblioteca. El adentrarse en la habitación le estrujó el pecho y le robó el aliento; le costaba respirar y no entendía del todo la razón, solo fue consciente de una figura menuda que giraba grácil en la punta de sus pies elevando los pliegues de su vestimenta. Se acercó casi con miedo, con cálculo y sus sentidos se vieron abrumados por una fragancia envolvente, florar y fresca. Algo distinto que le hacía sentir _en casa_.

 

* * *

 

_Waiting for the right time_

_Waiting for a roar_

 

* * *

 

Peter dejó caer los libros al suelo en un estruendo y se aferró con fuerza al librero más cercano cuando sus rodillas flaquearon de manera sorpresiva. _«¿Pero, qué…»_. Clavó las uñas en la madera y un escalofrío le subió por la espalda erizándole la piel, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron al punto de escucharle retumbar azorado en sus oídos y arrugó el entrecejo al ser consciente del chasquido de tacón provenientes de los pasos de la bibliotecaria.

La mujer le miró extrañado y se llevó los lentes al puente de la nariz, el pequeño se veía en problemas, pero ella no lograba determinar la razón; se fue acercando despacio, no quería perturbarlo ni agregar tensión; cuando estuvo en su campo de visión, alzó las manos para poder ayudarle más un gruñido de advertencia le paralizó en su sitio. Peter respondió con un aullido asustado y se encogió en su sitio aferrándose a la tela de su falda. Tomó una bocanada de aire y ahogó ante la sensación de olores predominantes y esencias.

Tony llegó a su lado y se arrodilló para verle mejor, con la punta de los dedos le acarició la mejilla e instintivamente Peter se inclinó hacia el toque.

— ** _Alfa_** —Peter le llamó inconsciente y a Tony se le ennegreció la mirada, sus pupilas se dilataron y la única espectadora de la escena se encogió en si misma intentando mandar una clara señal, ella no significaba ningún tipo de amenaza; de hecho, era lo que había estado esperando toda la mañana. El mayor le cargó con cuidado en estilo nupcial, pasando un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y acercándole lo mejor posible a la sensible glándula en su cuello. Tony desconocía en su totalidad la identidad del pequeño entre sus brazos y lo que a duras penas lograba reconocer eran millas de piel tersa, sus tobillos cubiertos de coquetas y dulces calcetines con dibujos de patillas picadas a la mitad y sus converse de corte bajo junto a las agujetas grisáceas.

Peter se sentía volar en una nube, envuelto en algodón de azúcar que gradualmente creaba calidez en su estómago y comenzaba a expandirse al resto de su cuerpo, el pequeño se aferró a las solapas del traje de Tony y gimió quejumbroso ante la fuerza de la burbuja que les envolvía. El alfa caminaba por el pasillo atrayendo la atención del resto del cuerpo estudiantil que comenzaba a asomarse por las ventanas intentando disipar la identidad del omega en sus brazos; en un arrebato instintivo cubrió a Peter sobreprotector con sus brazos y parte de su traje, hundiéndole en su pecho.

Al omega se le ocurrió alzar el rostro luego de cruzar el umbral de la entrada encontrándose así con la mirada cálida del hombre, con sutiles líneas que demostraban su alegría. En un respiro, Peter balbuceó.

—Es más guapo que los alfas de nuestros libros, señor Stark. —Tony rio por lo bajo, el sonido resonó en su pecho y Peter fue capaz de escucharle, haciéndole sentir avergonzado. _«Es hermoso.»_

—Y tú eres más precioso que los omegas de nuestros libros. —Tony posó un beso por encima de su cabello y Peter ahogó un quejido abochornado; su sonrojo se extendió por todo su rostro, Tony se cuestionó unos segundos hasta donde se extendería, luego de perderle debajo del cuello de la camisa del uniforme.

Por su parte, Harley corría por los pasillos intentando alcanzarles, por supuesto que el idiota de Tony Stark se olvidaría de los trámites referentes al internado y simplemente se iría con las manos cargadas. Él ya se encargaría de llamar a Pepper.


End file.
